


Mutually Destructive

by Anonymous



Series: Snapdragon & Firefly Anonymous [2]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angry TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Angst, Except Ranboo, Feral TommyInnit (Video Blogging RFP), Gen, Get The Man Out Of Here, He Needs To Try Harder, Hurt No Comfort, Jack Manifold Knows What's Up, January 5th, Mentions of Business Bay, Mentions of SMP Earth, No Beta We Simply Live With The Pain, Now I'm Mad At Everybody, Roast Everyone Day, Techno Is Trying, TommyInnit-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Yeet Dream, he's fine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:01:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28589211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: When confronted with everything that's happened since the war. Since Pogtopia. When confronted with everything that's happened since Tommy joined the Dream SMP, he slowly comes to a realization. A number of realizations. He finds himself in the wreckage of the Community House he genuinely didn't destroy and is forced to make a decision.Tommy picks the third option.
Relationships: Ranboo & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Sam | Awesamdude & TommyInnit, Technoblade & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit
Series: Snapdragon & Firefly Anonymous [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2113446
Comments: 53
Kudos: 1040
Collections: Anonymous





	Mutually Destructive

**Author's Note:**

> I am not okay and have too many emotions so I'm putting them into a fic to try and make them go away. As a quick side note before we start, this version of Tommy was a bit less aggressive towards the people who tried help him in exile. Not particularly friendly, but more so broken and tired so he didn't do things like kill Jack Manifold or lash out when offered "pity gifts" and it led to a couple groups like Boomerville and the Badlands being a bit more hesitant of Dream after watching Tommy become more and more broken. 
> 
> Remember that this fic is about the _characters_ the content creators play and not the content creators themselves. I respect the content creators immensely and they've done a wonderful job telling their story which has brought so many people together. I hope they all continue to tell stories together for years to come and that they just keep getting better and better at doing it! However sometimes the characters they play, I really just want to punt off a bridge. 
> 
> If you see any spelling errors... ignore them. I didn't edit this at all before posting it (and I have no intention to at a later date unless I continue this story line) cus I was tired and just wanted this one to be done already. It took me forever to write. It refused to cooperate every step of the way and I'm only mildly okay with the end product. I'll probably write more fics in this vein at some point anyways, since I really like the whole "Tommy killed god once and he'll do it again" idea. I just wanted angry Tommy screaming at everyone but Ranboo because Yes.
> 
> ~Snapdragon & Firefly

The first thing he realized was that he really couldn't breathe. Not in a literally sense, in that his head was stuck under the surf. Not like when he woke up in Logstedshire and had to drag himself back to shore. This was more the feeling of his bodying refusing to abide him. The feeling of his entire self shutting down as his lungs quivered desperately trying to pull in the faintest traces of air.

Tommy wasn't a high concentration hybrid. Wilbur hadn't been high con either. The only member of their family that was had always been Techno, almost looking more piglin than man since the day Philza found the three of them tucked away in the nether. Wilbur and Tommy had always looked like average people. Looks were where the similarities ended and even then they had tiny tusks that were occasionally visible, pointed ears, and tails that lashed and curled if they weren't carefully hidden away. Farther down beneath the skin it was even more apparently they were hybrids, just like Techno. 

He could smell fear. It was one of the few scents Tommy was most accustomed to. The roiling acrid scent of fear was the first thing that met him when he finally came back to the present, heart thumping against his rib cage as he stood in the middle of a broken community house that for once Tommy didn't break. It made him nauseous. 

"Hand over the disc, Tubbo," Dream repeated once more, his voice edged with a tone of superiority and finality. Tommy was pretty sure that behind the stupid mask, Dream was smirking directly at him. Those disks, the power that they gave, it would inarguably put him back at the top of the totem pole. It would be just enough power to crush L'manberg once and for all. Tommy wished he could hate him for it. The plan was actually kind of clever. Blow up the community house himself and pin it on Tommy, why wouldn't L'manberg and its people believe Dream? After all, Tommy was just some problem child who'd come back to throw a fit. It wasn't like Tommy had boundaries he wouldn't cross. Wasn't like Dream had actually blown up part of L'manberg in the past. Wasn't like Tommy didn't always try to fix the things he broke. 

Tommy wanted to hate Dream so badly, but he couldn't. He was just tired. 

"This is so fucking stupid. You know what, sure. Go ahead. Take the stupid fucking discs," Tommy could feel the last threads starting to snap. Dream had been partially right. Get rid of the discs and there was nothing left tying Tommy to L'manberg. They weren't, unfortunately for him, the all powerful weapon Dream seemed to think they were. 

Tubbo glared at Tommy with barely concealed vitriol. "Why are you acting like the victim? This is your own fault! You burned down George's house, blew up the community center, Tommy you earned your exile so why are you acting like some kind of victim?" The words hurt more coming from Tubbo but they didn't even compare to the rising waves of hatred starting to roll around in his stomach.

After all he'd done, after all he'd given for L'manberg, Tommy was left alone. There wasn't a single person in the crowd on his side except for maybe Technoblade, but even then Tommy had reason to believe it was a strenuous link. Tommy had never actually felt like Techno's friend, and maybe it was a miscommunication on his part, but certain pains had never been addressed and as such scarred over ugly after being left to fester and heal wrong. There were other people who perhaps pitied Tommy. Perhaps even some who were loyal to him. But no one who particular felt emboldened to fight on his behalf. Only Techno, and honestly, that hurt a lot more than Tommy was willing to admin to himself. 

"I did this, huh?" Tommy asked, voice audibly cracking as he finally gave up and crumbled in on himself. "I will say this one more time. I swear on both our final lives, on the discs, on fucking Prime themself, I didn't blow up the Community House." 

This managed to catch attention, more than any of his large declarations had. It was quiet, cold, and steeling, his eyes far more grey than blue at this point. Tubbo met his gaze and it finally felt like for the first time since the exile, Tubbo was actually looking at him. Not at some poorly piece together art project made of lies spouted off by Dream, but actually at him. It felt like a lot of people were seeing him for the first time since exile, despite having come around with Techno a couple times to cause minor mischief and a little bit of chaos with withers at the request of the older.

"I get it now. I do. So many other people on this server were right. L'manberg, it's a fucking cult. It should have died with Wilbur," the iced words rolled off his tongue easily. "No, actually. I think this place was doomed the moment Eret went turn coat. It's not a country of freedom, it's become a fascist regime. Who the fuck even are you people?"

He saw a couple flinches in the crowd but didn't stop, even when he saw something in Tubbo's eyes start to crack and crumble, a flinch leading the light in his gaze slowly being snuffed out. Tubbo didn't deserve this, not entirely on his own. He tried to be a good president but he was a child who'd only turned seventeen while he was in office. Tommy honestly pitied him, his poor best friend. He also knew this grudge wasn't one he'd be able to hold onto for forever the same way he still couldn't keep his hands firmly on the grudge he'd held against Techno, but it didn't stop the hurt in the moment. It didn't keep him from wanting to lash out now and make everyone understand why his eyes and skin had stung for weeks and to understand the cold grip of Dream's fists around his throat. Squeezing out his voice till the only thing coming out were his submissive and mournful cries. 

"The exile wasn't fair. Do you know how many people have gotten punished less for something worse? The exile wasn't even about George's fucking house, Dream didn't care. The exile was about control. About getting control of you, control of me, it was about rending us submissive by slowly tearing all of us apart. And you know what happened? He started working his way into your heads. Quackity, you aren't the same person who defended me that day. Fundy isn't either. I don't even recognize who in the hell Niki is anymore, her eyes were never that disgustingly cold. Even when Wilbur was at his fucking darkest she loved us, she loved us because all of us were family but I don't know who's looking at me right now with eyes that make me want to coward like a child!" Tommy looked around, using names. No loving nicknames, no fondness, he just met eyes with each of his former friends and watched them consider their actions.

"You hosted an execution in a nation that was supposedly founded on pacifism outside of defending ourselves against imminent threats. Sure, Techno spawned Withers. Did anyone beside Wilbur lose their last life? No. Did those Withers destroy more than Wilbur's TnT which, I remind you, Dream gave him? Absolutely not! You lashed out because you were looking for someone to blame in Quackity's case and you felt peer pressured in Tubbo's," Tommy paused, biting at his lip for a moment.

He sighed and shook his head, gathering up his thoughts. His jaw opened and clicked shut a couple of times as he tried to formulate the thought, talking slow and careful when he finally did managed to push it out. "A long time ago, Tubbo and I were talking about becoming the next Schlatt and Wilbur because of this. I see how that was wrong. Tubbo isn't the next Schlatt. Quackity is. Tubbo is the next Quackity. And I'm still just Tommy. Stupid, childish Tommy who apparently to you guys can't do anything right. I've heard people call me the source of all the conflict on the server. So what's he?" Tommy asked, gesturing to Dream who's expression was delightfully blank due to his stupid mask. Tommy resented the thing so much, but he didn't need to see under it to understand the fact that the man was smirking, just sitting back and watching the chaos. 

"Tommy, the exile was necessary. It was a punishment for-"

"No it wasn't! Not with how that excuse for a human being treated me!" Tommy snapped, feeling all the trauma cascade back into the present. "I haven't done half as much damage to this server as some of the people on it. I'll acknowledge that I'm at best sometimes a trickster, and despite trying to do good it doesn't always work out. I make my mistakes. But my mistakes weren't deserving of this!"

Tommy flipped out his communicator, activating a function a lot of people seemed to forget about, including that admins. Due to the control that admins usually held over their server, all communicators had a recording application that admins couldn't turn off, and communicators couldn't be removed for their owners without activating a sort of dead mans switch that alerted a greater admin to investigate potential abuses. The recording function was to collect evidence. All admins automatically consented the moment they because admins, unless special documents were signed stating otherwise. 

Dream didn't know this and hadn't ever had anyone on the server sign such documents.

Which was why every recording Tommy had of Dream's treatment was entirely legal. Something that could be used in a court. Something damning. Because as Tommy flicked through his recording he played for the rest of the group every single awful thing Dream had done to him. The armor burnings, the intentional starving, the sudden beatings if Tommy misbehaved only to quickly have Dream turn around and baby him. Anyone who knew anything about psychological manipulation could recognize the tactics immediately.

Tommy could see the moment when people started to believe Tommy's words more than Dream's. He could see the anger bleed from Niki's eyes, turning into confusion before shifting to mute horror and disgust. Her gaze shifted back to anger with a sudden realization, but it was directed at Dream more than Tommy. He could see some of the more neutral parties slowly starting to look at Dream with abject horror. Dream who didn't even seem mildly bothered. 

The thing that really sold it, even made some of Dream's allies give him strange glances, was the disc monologue. 

"Are all of you really just going to pretend this is concreate evidence. You don't even known the context of these conversation. Not to mention Tommy is still just as bad," Dream countered, and while a couple people contemplated the words others most certainly did not, Dream becoming the new subject of their ire. 

"Sure, Tommy's worse. Didn't know Tommy ran around psychologically abusing teenagers in his free time. And here I thought his worse crimes were stealing all my golden apples," Techno said with a sarcastic drawl and a shake of his head. 

It wasn't visible but Tommy got the vibe that Dream was rolling his eyes the comment. "Tommy is obsessed with those stupid discs. He'd do anything to get them. He'd just as bad. So Tubbo, why don't you get rid of it?" Again with just a couple words from Dream the entire focus shifted to Tubbo and the decision to give up the discs to Dream.

"Sure, go ahead," Tommy said with a tilt of his head. "Tubbo, could you just do me one favor first. Let me see the disc? Just one last time?" 

"He could run off with it," Dream cautioned, something dangerous in the lit of his voice. Tommy just looked at Tubbo, more serene than anyone had seen him in months. All his anger and energy had seemingly bled away in a quiet boy who was too mature to be this young, carrying scars he didn't deserve and looking his abuser in the face with more poise than half the server had combined when talking to Dream.

Tubbo took the discs out of his ender chest, took a deep breath, and handed it to Tommy. He could see the way that Dream's demeanor darkened, but Tommy made no move to make a run for it with the disc.

"Does anyone know why this stupid piece of plastic is so important? Because I can tell you. It isn't because it was one of my first precious items on the server. No, the reason I cared about this so much is because of what it meant. It was a sign of hope. An emblem of the friendship I shared with Tubbo. I thought long and hard about it, and I don't think the discs should have ever been separate. To a degree they care me and Tubbo. One of us is a happy chip tune," he paused to look at his other half long since unrecognizable before looking down at the disc in his hands, "and the other the darkened waltz."

"They had meaning because it was the two of us. The two of us against the world. It was never countries that mattered to me. I fought for people. I'll fight for people. People matter, my friends matter. A number of people visited me during exile and for one of them? That's the most important lesson he taught me. Pick people," Tommy avoided the urge to smile at Ranboo since he wasn't sure how much trouble the other would be getting in if it was revealed how much he continued to interact with Tommy after his exile. "Tubbo, these discs were worth fighting wars over because you and our friendship were worth fighting wars over. But... Tubbo, Dream, these discs are meaningless now."

With one fluid motion, before anyone could stop him, Tommy snapped Mellohi in half. His disc. _Him_. The gentle if dismal tune flew through him like a soft hum, the memory of sitting on the bench with Tubbo and listening to it keeping his gut warm in place of the cold ice that filled the air the moment the discs was effectively ruined. Even Dream's jaw visibly slackened as his mouth dropped open. 

Tubbo didn't say anything. Tommy wasn't sure if he'd ever fully explained to the boy why those discs meant so much to him. Why he couldn't just get a new Cat or Mellohi. Either way, the act of snapping Mellohi, the discs that represented Tommy himself, seemed to have more impact on everyone as he heard shouts ring out behind him. Tommy was a broken disc. Far beyond the scope of repair. So were all his relationships. Tommy was alone, heard aching against the confines of his chest. 

Dream laughed slightly, seeming to take some joy out of the situation even if he also looked a bit put off by the destruction of the discs. Power he hadn't been able to hold. If anyone destroy it, Dream wanted it to be himself. Tommy didn't like giving him that pleasure. "Well. I was already planning to blow up L'manberg regardless of if I got the disc of not. All I wanted was the discs from your stupid idiot of a president, after that I was planning to turn this place into a god damn chunk error. This works just as well I suppose." He laughed as Tubbo wilted, the rest of L'manberg looking more distraught by the minute. 

"I already know Techno wants to blow this place up, so obviously he'll be siding with me. But Tommy. You're siding with Technoblade, right? Does that mean you'll be siding with him against L'manberg?" Dream mocked. 

All the anger which had slowly bled out of Tommy returned with a renewed vigor, his teeth baring in a way that almost put a stutter in Dream's step. Something dark, if not familiar, flashed in Tommy's eyes and Dream was reminded of the reason he'd never wanted this child in power. Never wanted Tommy to side against him.

For Tommy's part in the conversation he shook his head in a wild no, eyes flashing. "Of course not you idiotic fuck. I'm not going to side against Techno. I'm not going to help L'manberg. For all my complaints, he's at least treated me well enough these last couple weeks that I'm not going to stab a fucking knife in his back and twist it on the way out. But you're outright delusional if you think I'm going to help someone who's hurt _me_ so many times. Who was never actually on my side out of anything besides convenience in the first place. No. Nu uh, I'm on my way out. I'm going out to the farthest cords that are possible for me and I'm keeping my nose the hell out of whatever all of you are doing."

Techno actually seemed to flinch at this. "Tommy, I don't have a problem with that. I told you that you had the choice to participate or not, but I haven't betrayed you," Techno said with a sureness that made the anger flash back up as arguments Tommy had never gotten to fully voice festered in his throat with a bitter sting. It didn't seem like anyone was stopping him, and before he left there was still more Tommy needed to get off of his chest, so he supposed now was the time. 

"I'd like to start this off by saying, Techno, I never once used you. You're a idiot to think so," Tommy leveled a blank expression at Techno who was mildly taken aback. Before Techno could even start to voice a rebuttal, Tommy continued in a chilled tone of voice. "You're my older brother. I looked up to you. Still do. You were at one point everything I aspired to be. Strong enough to protect people. I didn't want a weapon, I never wanted a weapon. I wanted my older brother to come through for me and protect me like he did when we were children. There's a point, you know, before you started displaying your hybrid traits and before Phil adopted Wilbur where you and I were the closest in the family. Maybe you stopped loving me at some point, maybe I stopped mattering, but I never stopping loving you whole heartedly. Looking up to you."

"I wanted someone to protect me, Techno, but I didn't want a weapon to do it. I wanted my god damn brother since my other brother went off the fucking rails. Since I couldn't trust Wilber. I wanted to be a child again, Techno, safe in my older brother's arms. Maybe you think I betrayed you, but the first betrayal was you and Wilbur talking about blowing Manberg sky high while he beat any resilience out of me. Literally," Tommy could feel large, hot tears starting to roll their way down his cheeks. He hadn't felt this emotional in a long time but confronting all the wounds like unaddressed honestly hurt more when it came to Techno than it did when it came to Tubbo. 

"Literally?" Techno's voice got achingly quiet to the point a pin drop would break the fragile silence that followed it. The flow of water was the only noise that cradled the choked sob that ran away from Tommy before he could capture it. 

"Yes literally!" He screamed, body language turning aggressive once more. "Didn't you hear? Didn't you hear the nights where I'd cry and scream your name, begging you to save me? Didn't you see the scars and the wounds that would appear without warning? Half the marks on my body right now are Dream, the others are Wilbur."

Techno reached out a hesitant hand to the younger boy but Tommy flinched away, in turn causing Techno to flinch. It was a weird experience for all the onlookers. 

"You couldn't treat me like your little brother and then when I came to live with you, well, you couldn't even treat me like a human being. Yeah, I was fucked up at the time. I'll admit to the fact I was living like a racoon under your damn floorboards because you were the only safety I have left on this entire server after Dream spent weeks tell me to put my armor and weapons into a hole in the ground so he could blow it up. You never respected me. Not as an equal, not as someone you needed to protect. Most of the time you acted like taking care of me was just some obligation to Phil. I know you spent more time with him than Wilbur and I after your traits started to show, but Techno, do you understand how much it hurt when you said we aren't brothers? Were you embarrassed? Did you fucking hate us? For fucks sake Techno, you contributed to your own twin brother's death. Maybe you didn't pave the road but you helped lay down bricks, and you don't even have the guts to call him your brother?" Tommy's voice was reaching a broken crescendo. 

It hurt so fucking much. 

"That wasn't the worst thing though. Technoblade, the moment I realized we weren't actually allies is the day the words 'Unless you want to cash in that favor' had the audacity to leave your mouth. I don't care if you were bluffing, I don't care if you actually would have protected me. You never told me if it was a bluff or not. For all I know, you were more than willing to sell me back to my own abuser to get yourself out of debt to him. And that fucking hurt," Tommy finally got himself under control. With a short breath he shook his head. 

"That's okay though, I know this is just an act or maybe an excuse. I appreciate what you did but I think you're an idiot. Anarchy is a stupid decision, a really stupid one. You've never been on 2b2t, Technoblade, but I have. It's a fucked up place. Anarchy isn't just, it's your excuse to be blood thirsty and a tyrant. Sure, government is bad. I won't say you're wrong on that front. But you've only ever gone after L'manberg. There are kings and rulers on this server you've never even touched. I'll grant you it was fucked up when L'manberg tried to execute you, but get your double standards in check!" 

Tommy's breathing had turned to hyperventilation at this point, each intake a sharp and stuttering noise as he tried to get ahold of a pattern to the sound. 

"Easy kiddo, come on. Breathe like Phil taught us," Techno tried to calm down Tommy if even slightly, his expression showing just how out of touch he was with the entire situation. Unfortunately, that resulted in a miss step of sorts which enraged Tommy ever further. 

"Don't talk to me about Phil! Phil never taught us anything, he taught you, but there was never an us. I don't have any brothers and I don't have a father!" Tommy screamed at the top of his lungs. "I have a nephew, but that's it." Fundy had done comparatively little wrong, at least to Tommy directly. He was just a kid desperate for the attention and approval of someone above him. At least they could bond over a shared sense of daddy issues. 

Techno seemed taken aback, jaw opening and clicking shut at a rapid rate. "You don't mean that," he said, but it came out sounding more like a question.

"I do," Tommy said, glaring down his older sibling. "If you don't have any brothers, then I get to say the same. If you don't have a father, I get to say the same. Especially when you were always the favorite. The one Phil doted on. I was always, always just there." His voice got really quiet as Tommy seemed to collapse in on himself, the anger and fire finally starting to drain from his body as fatigue kicked in. "I had voiced too, Technoblade. Wilbur did too. That's why he blew up L'manberg. Someone encouraged his voices when they shouted destroy, destroy, destroy. I tried to help him, I did. So why didn't anyone ever help _me_? I kept them quiet with cobble towers and little pranks but Techno all I can hear now is _burn_."

Burn it. Burn it all. Burn everything for the God of Ashes, the God of Cinders. Level everything and start over. From ashes can rise something new, something beautiful, but first the taint must be scorched and burned away like an awful fever. Purged from the body. 

Techno's eyes widened at the implications. Tommy let his arms fall limp at his sides, finally having tuckered himself out. 

"I'm leaving," he said, straightening up slightly. "Sam's offer to come live with him is one that's still standing, so I think I'm gonna take it. He's one of the few people on the server who hasn't fucked me over yet, so might as well. Sam and Ranboo are the only one's who give a fuck about me at this point."

"That isn't true," Tubbo was the one to speak up, looking catastrophically heart broken. Tommy just looked at him with tired, red rimmed eyes. He gave a heavy sigh and a broken half smile. 

"For now it is, Toby. For now it is. I'm tired. I need rest. I'm done picking sides and powers. I wanna pick people, and I wanna go home," Tommy scrubbed his face with the palms of his hands in a desperate attempt to banish the feeling of tear tracks still clinging to his cheeks. "You can come if you want, Ranboo."

Tommy left the broken down community house without any resistance from the shell shocked group. Ranboo looked around before teleporting next to Tommy and easily trotting along, keeping in time with his pace. Silently, Ranboo offered the younger boy his hand with a gentle, easy kind of smile. Quietly, Tommy looked to the other, and as he led the way to Sam's secret base he silently took Ranboo's hand. The two together heading for a safer and happier future among people whom they could genuinely trust. The loyalty they placed in one another unshaken. 

* * *

The first thing Dream did when the two disappeared was start laughing. Loud and chaotic, the noise breaking whatever silence had existed. "Holy shit," he wheeze with a tea kettle like noise. The typical sound of joy only brought chills running up and down the spines of those present for the event. "That worked even better than I hoped, oh my god. You all are idiots. I cannot believe that actually freaking worked!" The laughter boomed louder and louder as the entire group watched Dream with a growing sense of horror, his true madness and the memory of Tommy's recordings donning on them. 

"You specifically targeted Tommy in all of this. Why him? Why a child?" Jack was the one to finally ask, eyes narrowing slightly. 

Dream paused for a moment, looking the other man up and down. "Jack, you of all people should really know why by now," Dream responded simply as though it was just a given. Jack nodded mutely, jaw clicking shut as he turned slightly pale. He took a shuttering breath and seemingly prepared for the worst. Dream in turn just looking around at those who remained, confusion in their expression. Even those who should have known look at him with confusion, not quite understanding why Jack placed a hand against his chest and started to mutter what seemed to be a prayer under his breath. What amused Dream the most was the fact that even Techno looked confused.

"Lemme tell you a story about a server named SMP Earth," Dream began, his smile turning into something vicious. "SMP Earth was like most every server. It had people and admins, and as we all well know admins are gods. Invincible beings that can't be killed when they want to win. Creatures that can cheat items into existence at the blink of an eye and make impossible to achieve armor. One day an admin of SMP Earth named Josh decided to grief one of the smaller countries. Now, I'll tell you, Business Bay was a joke of country. Four children were running it, with the youngest as its leader. Yet, they declared war on Josh who used tricks like vanish and armor enchanted beyond Protection IV and Unbreaking III. The admin, Josh, ate gapple after gapple, putting off death while the members of Business Bay attacked him with a fury."

"Even in a four against one, normal people aren't supposed to be admins. Let alone when a fifteen year old child was leading the charge. A fifteen year old child decided to declare war on god and with the ferocity of his equal the citizens of that fair country continued their assault. After the strongest member of the group was killed, the rest of the group was enraged and doubled down their efforts. They never should have won that battle, but a fifteen year old child got in the final hit and killed an admin. Killed a god. Even thought there were only four of them, those who followed this literal child to their ultimate demise trusted him with everything in their bodies. Fell to his unique charisma and trusted him as their best friend, their beloved leader, and with that trust he was able to kill a god," Dream paused, watching the amazement grow on the faces of those around him. Beating an admin was hard, beating an admin actively using cheats to get a win was even harder. Especially while trying to keep casualties low. 

Dream turned to Jack one more time, smirking slightly. "You and I both know how that story turned out. So I'm going to be completely honest with you, Jack. I had to get him out of the way because Tommy fucking terrifies me. Tommy who killed a god at fifteen years old and thought it to be completely normal."

Jack nodded quietly and with that Dream used his own abilities as an admin to disappear. Techno disappeared quietly after, leaving the rest of the server to quietly sit on the things they'd learned and contemplate their futures. 

Jack just smirked quietly to himself. "Yet, you didn't get rid of him. Because they called Tommy the Zombie Child for a reason. He doesn't go away, just gets meaner," Jack said to no one in particular. Out of the entire server, perhaps he was the only one with a solid grasp of the future. Understanding that one way or another, Dream had signed his death warrant the moment Tommy's exile had begun. There was no going back.

In spite of that, for the first time in a long time as Jack look in the direction Ranboo and Tommy had disappeared in, he thought he could see the rising of the sun. 


End file.
